<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A loving sister by Anonymous</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28816560">A loving sister</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/'>Anonymous</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Love Live! Sunshine!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Futanari, Incest</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 11:22:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,078</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28816560</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Spread your legs, Ruby.”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kurosawa Dia/Kurosawa Ruby</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Anonymous</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A loving sister</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Ruby desperately hopes for her affections to be returned.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ruby likes to pretend that Dia's isn't hurting her, with the way her nails dig into her scalp, or the endearing sensation of Dia's lingering kisses as she marks her body with bite marks. Ruby truly wanted to believe the love Dia showed her, was real beyond words.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She could ignore the threats Dia made directly toward her, because Ruby was forgiving, hoping Dia could learn to appreciate her for who she truly was; a girl in love with her own sister.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Spread your legs, Ruby.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nodding, Ruby tentatively opens her legs, gasping and shaking her hips when Dia goes down on her, the lewd sounds of slurping and suckling on the other end filling her ears. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“O-onee-chan!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dia shoots her a frown, before placing her hands on Ruby's legs and positioning her cock against the entrance of Ruby's crotch. Even from afar, Ruby sees Dia hardening again, her cock twitching with eagerness right after she murmurs something under her breath. Ruby snaps her head up to say something but it instantly starts when Dia penetrates her without warning, taking her by surprise.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Their bodies press up against each other and all Ruby hears is the slapping sound that comes from between their joined bodies. Ruby gasps hard, grasping the sheets for comfort, watching as Dia ruts her against the bed, panting. The once stained sheets that had been tainted with blood goes unnoticed, and Ruby's sure the earlier pain in her lower regions quickly fade to pleasure. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dia pants in her ear, leaning down to steal a kiss from Ruby every now and then, hissing when she feels another build up. Ruby stifles a groan to her hand, shutting her eyes when she feels a familiar build up in the pits of her stomach. “I'm close,” Dia huffs, baring her teeth. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That fast?” Ruby inquires, laughing off at her older sister's endurance. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dia scoffed. “I can't help it.” She takes her hand between Ruby's crotch, pushing her hand against her clit and pinches the bundle of nerves in glee, relishing in the gasps that escapes Ruby's lips. “It's like you were made for me,” Dia chuckles fainting. “You're so tight, Ruby. Can you feel my cock inside you?” She taunts.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mmnn…” Ruby nods, a blush creeping onto her face. The darkened lights make an outline of Dia's face, and all Ruby hears is the taunts escaping Dia's lips as she gets off on her way of ridiculing her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dia withdraws completely, pulling out from Ruby. Ruby whines indiscreetly, her eyes widening at the lost warmth. Dia bends down to sweep ruby off a kiss, her hands clutching her legs, lifting them to her shoulders and taking ruby at surprise; her lower body high up in the air while she looks up at Dia's face, her smug grin plastered on her lips. “W-what are you doing?” She asks. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don't worry, Ruby. I'll make you feel good.” Without a moment to spare, Dia slams back into Ruby's tight cunt, easily obtaining more coverage with the intented position. Each time she shealthes deep in Ruby's pussy, Dia feels Ruby's walls squeezing her cock, threatening to squeeze every last drop of her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ruby's moans get higher with each thrust Dia makes, leave her breathless, her voice hoarse with pain. Yet, Dia continues, pounding mercilessly into Ruby without stopping. Not once had she asked to stop, and Dia took that as a signal to quicken her movemy, each time her cock was all the way inside ruby, Dia almost felt as if she would explode. She adored Ruby's wonton moans as she was rutting her against the bed frame. Each squeals she heard were music to her ears.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Simply, music to Dia's ears while she tainted Ruby with her unconditional love. She felt her balls tightening around her enclosed space, as Ruby pleaded for more.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And just as quickly as it started, Dia climaxed, stopping her movements while she empitied her seed into Ruby, letting the flow of cum travel to Ruby. Her small body twitch with pleasure as she felt Dia's essence entering her, the sensation of Dia's load filling her with happiness. It seemed as though Dia stopped entirely, her chest rising up and down with exhaustion.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ruby saw a chance and she quickly reeled forward, pinning Dia to the bed and moving on top on Dia, sinking back down on her rod. Dia moaned softly, the same time Ruby did. “There's so much, Onee-chan.” She teases, stroking Dia's face. “It...feels incredibly good.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her hips leave Dia's before she grinds hard on Dia's crotch, purposely letting Dia's dick slide against her thigh. Ruby reaches between her hands to swipe a good amount of pre-cum and sticks her tongue out, eagerly lapping the sticky substance before swallowing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How's it taste?’</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ruby smacks her lips, licking her finger in earnest. “Salty,” she replies.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Care to let me have a taste?’ Dia chuckles briskly. She leans forward to cup Ruby's cheeks in her hands, brushing her thumb along the outline of her lips and meets ruby for a kiss. Her tongue sliding along the rim of her lips, tasting the salty flavor of her essence. “Hmmm...you're right. Salty.” She concludes. “But not bad.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah.” Ruby mutters, cuddling against Dia's warm chest. She intertwines her hands with Dia's, their fingers loosely tangled up in each other's arms while Dia twirls ruby's red hair, a smile on her face. Ruby giggles under her breath, smiling softly as she watches the way their hands fit into each other's, almost as if they were made for each other.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What are you so happy about?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nothing. I was just thinking...how it feels like we were made for each other.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dia opened her eyes, laughing. “That's a bit of a reach, don't you think?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know. But I just can't help thinking, you know. Everything feels just right.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know what you mean.” Dia muses, taking Ruby's hand and presses a soft kiss above her hand. She traces her fingers carefully, treating Ruby's for gets with the utmost care as would anybody. “Though I think you might be wrong in that area.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How so?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> Dia smiles, a genuine smirk on her lips as she bumps her forehead gently against Ruby. Her eyes glance at the sides of her hands, before Dia steals a kiss from Ruby, grinning while she does so. “Because you were made for me.”</span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>